epikafandomcom-20200215-history
Eran of Thu'ul
Prologue One of the most known orphan child of Thu’ul. Grew up among the streets, vendors, fishermen and laborers. Always hard working, disciplined and mature from an early age. A strange encounter with a mystic outsider in the caverns of the shore, following his 17th years of age, awoke a new sense of practice and self discovery. The mysterious visitor shared stories of runes, magic and discipleship; something quite profane to the common folks of Thu’ul. Eran spent the following years studying all the literature of the local Church of St. Meir which its clergymen were considered the most studious and academics of Thu’ul but delvet not in magic nor the occult for those were of the old traditions. Instead the clergymen instructed Eran in the practice of faith, prayer, meditation and occasionally assimilated the old traditions to the new ways of Thu’ul. After a long period of prayer and meditation a succession of dreams and visions of symbols, gestures and words began to form in his Mind’s Eye. And so Eran entrusted himself to perform unknown magic at St. Meir’s basement. The clergymen quickly realized of Eran’s practice. Both frightened and astounded, the abbot understood the potential and possible fate of the young boy. After days of preparation, a private mass was conducted for Eran in which he was baptized with a new name: Tahin, son of Brigit….Goddess of Healing. Prose ' In the midst of an autumn’s night' Tahin, son of Brigit sailed out alone ''' '''to the seas of farthen lands With the blessings of St. Meir the folks of Thu’ul were told that Eran left ''' '''with the abbot of the head church to become a monk Rumors of wizardry began to spread through the folks of Thu’ul Tahin, son of Brigit sailed out alone to the seas of farthen lands Heavy smoke...thick layers of dirt and dust shifted through the air. A subtle darkness filled the deep halls of the cavern. Tahin sighed as he cleared the sweat from his forehead and held a rogue light with the palm of the other hand. The light emanating from his grasp resembled that of a brightly lit miner’s lamp though blue in color and of a particular glow unlike any fire. Albeit his ability of keeping a good rogue light going, he always carried an unlit lamp in case... ' ' “oy! Who’s that there?”........“Allouh?!”...... ' ' Tahin mingled and shifted his hands, startled and making an obvious amount of noise. Absolute darkness filled the room as he closed his fist. Then the smell of the lamp’s fire could be perceived, the rocky hall slowly became visible once again. Tahin would had blend in as a normal caveplunger had he known miners were at shift, keeping his incantations to himself. Steps could be heard as a worker emerged from the dark chamber. ' ' “aah, it’s just a chap. Are you new here? Say, these parts of the mine are rather dangerous.” ' ' “My name is Tahin, sir” The older man had the appearance of an overworked labourer. The worn boots and discolored leather gloves had seen years of use. Tahin set the lamp on the floor and shuffled out a small book, writings and drawings of all sorts of rocks and minerals could be seen as he shifted throughout all the pages. The young one wrote a few brief words and took a satisfying deep breath. The nonchalant man pretended to sort his tools and acted aloof but truth be told he was more and more intrigued by Tahin’s presence by the second. ' ' “Me names be Alder…….Let’s see…….I have my….my pickaxe, yes. Double tipped pick….ah let’s see, also got my mythril hammer. ... Say, chap, are you one of them meteorologist? Them blokes who study rocks. But I could swore I saw…..” ' ' Tahin let out a few laughs and chuckled. ' ' “Yes, sir, I study rocks...in a certain way. Minerals are one of my trades, a chap has to keep grub on the table. ' ' But I also have oil and rope, if you need any.” ' ' “Oh, you don’t say? Not new around here at all then. Well, me and the boys are just finishing the rounds...i was up and about in my chamber until I saw...hmm, it was rather unusual…..well, I tell you, just bright flashes coming from where you are, chap….then it all just went dark…” ' ' “Nothing to worry about, I assure you we are safe, sir.” ' ' “hmmm, say, you don’t look like the typical caveplunger...too properly mannered……..too properly mannered! Blokes around here don’t care for no writing and them reading. That’s scholar stuff. ... Say, we best be getting out… sun just about crouched, it be getting really dark out soon. Me blokes be just a few chambers ahead” ' ' A sudden inner tremble struck the young one all along his back. His eyes grew wide open as the worker said his words. Tahin had no recollection of how much time had passed since he entered the caverns. ' ' “y...yes, it’s best if we head out.”